Rose Quartz and Mr Universe
by NomitheNeko
Summary: A story of how Rose and Greg became husband and wife. Takes place in 1985 until 1990. Rated M for a reason! Inspired by a lot of 80's music, but mostly this song /watch?v FRm6lXCG1kw Please review, I'd like to know how I can get better! I may or may not write a sequel. Image from Tumblr. I didn't like the way I wrote the original lemon scene so I rewrote it in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Rose Quartz walked along the beach, listening to the sounds of the ocean mixed in with cheesy music of the 80's. "Humans are odd, I can't believe they like this stuff. Music of the 40's is better than this... slop..." she though, shaking her head. She looked up into the sky and gazed at the shapes forming and reforming in the clouds. **Crash!** "Hey, watch it dude..." said a man she smacked into as they both lay on the ground. "Umm... I'm... sorry, i-it was my fault, brah. I should have looked where I was going." he said, helping Rose to her feet. Rose looked up at the man, he had long, choppy obviously dyed black hair. He wore a white leather jacket and skin tight galaxy patterned jeans. "Come see the show tonight, eh babe? It'll be stellar, I swear." he said handing her a flier. Rose looked puzzled, "Mr. Universe?" she said, but the man was already driving off in a long, white van with painted designs on it. "Weirdo... Free, huh? Might as well see if Amye or Pearl want to go with me. Can't beat free..." She thought, brushing the sand off her white skinny jeans. "Hey Rose, where ya been?" asked Amethyst. "You know, out... n' stuff. Wanna go see this concert with me?" She said, handing Amye the flier. "Mr. Universe? Ba-ha-ha! That's the best one yet, Rose! You're kidding, you really wanna go see this garbage?" Pearl mocked, looking at the paper in Amethyst's hand. "Sounds whack, Rose. You're such a drag these days, you didn't even go to the Pearl Jam concert with me, but you wanna go see this? Talk about lame..." Amethyst said. "What is that?" Garnet asked. "Garnet never tries to fit in with human trends, she likes to stick out and be herself. She wouldn't understand..." Rose thought, sighing. "A show, huh? Rose, we can't go. I need Amethyst and Pearl on a mission tonight. Seems like you're 'flying solo' today." Garnet said, mocking 80's lingo. "Garnet, for real? Amye and I were gonna go to this bangin' bonfire tonight..." Pearl said, adjusting her mow hawk, torching it with hairspray. "You are needed, you two. I can't do it without you." Garnet said, smirking. "Whateves... you're killin' my mojo, Garneyyy~" Amethyst groaned. "Come on you two." Garnet said, stepping on the Gem Teleporter. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl teleported away to the mission and left Rose there with the flier in her hand.

"I have a few hours to get ready, I might as well start now." Rose set her hair in large pink curls and slipped on a shimmering silver tube top. She yanked on her neon pink jeans and her high top converse. She wore one pink, rose quartz bracelet that a Navajo girl made for her in the mid 1800's and her sheer white crop jacket. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection, putting on some nude pink lipstick. She left as the sun was nearing the ocean horizon. "Starts at sunset, I better hurry." She said, walking toward the parking lot behind the donut shop, where the show was to be. "Am I early...? No one is here..." she thought. The man from the beach waved from the stage and said into his old microphone, "You showed up, babe! I knew you couldn't resist me, girl~" he said, winking at Rose. She blushed as he started playing his guitar. "I know I'm not that tall, I know I'm not that smart~" he sang as he played, Rose closed her eyes and listened to the music closely. She opened her eyes to see that he was done with his set. "Only three songs, I know. I'm workin' on it, I'm a little short on green, but I've got my van though." he said, packing up his old equipment. "I'm Mr. Universe." he said, smirking at Rose. Rose felt her arms get weak, "I'm... umm.. Rose, I'm Rose Quartz." He sighed, "Mr. Universe sounds lame compared to your name, Rose. Well, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs..." he said, smiling, "Can I interest you in some dinner? I mean you came all the way out here, I might as well reward you." "S-sure! Why not some donuts?" Rose said, fiddling with her bracelet. She looked over at Mr. Universe and he blushed but he quickly hid his face. "So, Mr. Universe, where are you from? I can tell you're not from around here, you don't look like a Maine kinda guy to me..." Rose said, taking a bite of her triple chocolate donut with rainbow sprinkles. "You can call me Greg if you want, it's lame I know... I'm from New Mexico, I got my van in Iowa after I hitchhiked away from home. My mom was a drag, she was hatin' on my music. She wanted me to join the family business but she kicked me out after I told her I didn't want to do that. It's fine, I'm happier doin' this." he said, sipping his Cola, "What's that on your stomach? Some new stick-on thing?" Rose looked at her navel "Oh, that's my Gem. I've had that for as long as I've been alive. I'm a Crystal Gem, sort of like a Power Ranger..." She laughed. "That's sounds kickin', you're too pretty to fight crime." Greg said, putting his hand on top of hers. Rose's heartbeat sped up and her legs felt like jelly. "Wanna go for a ride in my van?" he winked at her. "Ummm... yeah." They left the donut shop and Greg opened the passenger door for his van. Rose grinned and climbed on top of the van. "Crank up the tunes, dude!" Rose shouted at Greg as he climbed into the van and started the engine.

Adam and the Ants was playing as Rose laid on the van watching the stars roll by. "I can't be in love with this guy, I just met him... The Gems wouldn't approve... I feel like my heart is on a roller coaster with my stomach and they're on the biggest drop..." She thought as her stomach tightened. "Where do you live, babe? I'll drop you off." he shouted, turning down the radio. "Around that beach, you'll know it when you see it." she shouted back, seeing the flash of light from the temple. He stopped the van by the side of the hill by the temple. "Do I get to meet your parents or whatever?" he asked, helping her down. "I don't have parents, just the Gems and I." Rose said, walking around the corner. "You live here?! I thought this was some temple, not a house." he said. "It's both, silly. You'll see when you get inside, goof." Rose said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs. "I'm home, Amye!" she shouted as she crashed through the door. The Gems looked over at Greg and then at Rose Quartz. "Who's your friend?" Garnet asked in her stoic voice. Rose's gem flashed as she changed back into her silk and tulle white dress, "This is Mr. Universe." she smiled and shoved him in front of her. He blushed, "You can call me Greg..." he said. Amethyst and Pearl looked at the man Rose brought home. "Hey, dude. Don't be such a stick. No need to be a nervy spaz..." Amethyst said, wiping the blood off her face. "Rose, you shoulda seen that thing! I barely got 5 stabs at it before it bled all over my white vans. I was mad ticked." Pearl said, frowning at her shoes. "We'll I'm going to my room, later Rose and dude."Amethyst said. "Ditto~" Pearl chimed in, following Amye into her rooms. "I have to go now." Garnet said, looking down dominantly at the man. The Gems left, leaving Rose and Greg in the house. "They're not so bad, right?" Rose said, flopping on the couch. "Wow, I thought you were joking about the magic and stuff, Rose." he laughed, "I guess I've seen it all now..." Rose laid her head on his shoulder and dozed off. Greg blushed and snuggled closer to her. They fell asleep together, snuggling on the couch.

Rose woke up and looked at Greg to see he was watching her sleep. "H-how long have you been watching?" she stuttered. "About 5 minutes..." he smiled, "I know this is a weird question, but would you mind if I used your shower? It's been nearly a year since I had a hot shower." Rose nodded and Greg walked to the rest room. Rose sighed and flopped on the bed in the loft. "What am I gonna do? I can't fall in love with a human... But he's so dreamy and sweet..." she thought. She went outside and laid on the deck. The early morning sun peaked from behind the buildings in town. "I wonder if he even likes me, I bet he's got a girl back home..." Rose sighed, hearing the sound of the wooden screen door open and shut behind her. "There you are, the sunrise is pretty from here." Greg said, sitting next to Rose. "Rose, I...I know this is crazy, but I think I like you. I know we just met, but I can feel it in here." he said, pointing to his chest, "You're someone special and even though I'm a traveling soul, I feel so anchored to you. Like what I've been looking for all these years is right here next to me..." He put his hand on hers and stared into her eyes. Rose's stomach welled up and she looked back into his shimmering brown eyes. He leaned in toward Rose and Rose felt herself leaning toward him. "Uh-oh, Uh-oh.." she thought, pressing her lips onto his. He kissed her passionately, pulling her chin up toward his. "What do I do with my arms? I hope no one is watching..." Rose's mind rambled on. She felt her face get hot and her arms started to relax. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. His hand closed around hers, they felt so weathered, probably from working on his van when it broke down or packing and setting up his equipment. He pulled away from her face and looked into her eyes. "I-I really like you, too. I think I.." Rose mumbled. "I think I love you too..." Greg said holding her hand tighter. "What now? I've never been in love before..." Rose said, biting her lip nervously. The door opened up and Garnet stood in front of Greg and Rose. "May I speak with you, Rose? Greg, you wait here." Garnet said, opening the door for Rose. "Crap...Crap, crap, crap. She's gonna yell at me.." Rose thought. The door shut and Garnet looked down at Rose. "You know as well as I do how dangerous it is to be in love with a human. Rose, I know you love humans, but are you willing to sacrifice everything for one? Your purity, possibly even your body? You remember the old legends." Garnet said, brushing back Rose's hair. "I just want you to be safe, Rose. I know Amethyst and Pearl think I'm a stick in the mud, but I only act that way so we don't forget our purpose on Earth. You understand? Do what you like, just be safe, Rose. We love you." Garnet said, hugging Rose. Rose grinned and walked back outside with Garnet. Greg sat alone on the deck, waiting for Rose. He looked up at Rose and then at Garnet. "Sorry for scaring you, continue." Garnet said, walking away nearly as fast as she'd shown up.

"I think we should go somewhere... The Gems are having a hard time accepting that I like a human." Rose whispered, holding Greg's hand. They walked together to his van. He hopped into the back of it, there was a lot of room surprisingly. He patted the floor next to him. It smelled so new, but so retro at the same time. Rose sat next to him. She pulled the doors shut behind her. She straddled him, kissing him with great intensity. His hands ran up her thighs and into her dress. Rose's body tensed up and her Gem started to dimly glow. He pulled his shirt off and threw it into the front seat. Rose felt like she was on fire all over her body, the only light in the van was from her gem, which was making her clothes dissipate. "You're so different, Rose Quartz..." Greg said, holding her naked form in his hands. Rose started to feel dizzy as Greg pulled off his jeans. "Greg? I'm a virgin..." Rose murmured. "It's okay, I'll treat you like the princess you are..." he whispered. All those trashy porno movies she and Amethyst watched weren't like this at all, Greg was a lot nicer than those rude men from the movies. "I guess that if I'm gonna do this, I just better grin and bear it..." she though. She looked into his eyes. "Ouch, hey, man! That hurts..." Rose said, lightly punching him in the chest. "It's supposed to hurt, goof. That's kinda the point." he said, looking at her angry face. "Rose, you look so beautiful naked." Greg said, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. Rose blushed, the piercing pain growing weaker. Her angry face faded into a seductive look. "Better now...?" Greg asked, cautiously. "Much..." she whispered. Greg gripped onto her shoulders and thrust her farther downward onto himself. "Ahh, shit!" Rose said, biting her lip. "Such a potty mouth, Rose." Greg said, grinning at her pain. He kissed her neck, "You sure you're still up for this? I can stop if you want." Rose grinned, "I've been stabbed in the chest, had a leg ripped clean off, and been shot in the stomach. I think I can handle this, dude. Besides, I've always liked it rough..." He flipped her around and pressed her body against the hot walls of the van. "You want rough, I'll give you rough." he said, pulling himself out of her and slamming himself back in. "Fuck, man." Rose said, gripping onto the fabric on the wall of the van. The van walls felt like they were closing in on Rose, but she felt so right. She felt her hair being pulled back and the more rough he got, the more excited she became. Everything about this was so wrong and so right at the same time. She screamed in pleasure, "This is so...amazing..." Rose turned around and kissed Greg. She pushed him onto the floor of the van and sat on top of him. She grinded slowly on him while he propped himself up against the back seat. "I love you." he whispered into her ear. They shared a passionate kiss. An odd feeling was welling up inside Rose, "I need you..." she moaned, burying her head in his neck and digging her nails into his back. Greg moaned loudly in her ear, "I'm coming..."Rose's whole body felt like it was on fire and being electrocuted at the same time. "Ahh, I think... I am too..." She mewed into his chest, her whole body ferociously pulsating and then fading into numbness. She felt a hot, yet comforting stream flowing out of her. The back of the van felt like it was 100 degrees, yet she felt so comfortable laying next to him in her most natural form. He kissed her on the forehead, "See? It wasn't so bad." he comforted her. "I should get back to the temple, the Gems probably need me." Rose said, tapping her Gem as a light blue summer dress formed on her body. "I wish I could do that..." Greg said, laughing.

He pulled his clothes back on and kissed Rose, "I love you." She opened the doors and the cool air coming off the ocean rain raced into the van. "Jeez, of course it's raining..." Greg said. Rose threw her hand in the air and a flash of light came from it. She handed him an umbrella, "You don't seem to like the rain much." Greg shook his head and grabbed Rose's hand. She felt so at peace with the rain falling around her and the man she loved next to her walking on the beach. Rose hummed the old Beatles song 'She Loves You'. Rose went inside the temple. Greg sat on the lightly misted deck in front of the temple, "I could learn to love this.." he thought, folding his umbrella. He tied his hair back letting the rain fall on his face. Amethyst tapped on the window, calling him inside. He went in the house and wiped the rain off his face with a towel that Amethyst threw at him. "You know what Greg, you're alright." Amethyst said, slapping him on the back. Rose came out of the rest room with a pink bathrobe on and winked at Greg, making his face turn red. She went into her room with a brush in her hand. "What did you do to Rose, man? She's been actin' funny since ya came home." Pearl asked him. "Nothing, I swear!" he said, nervously scratching his head. Pearl smiled at Amethyst, "I know you did it. The thing, you did the thing, didn't you!" Amethyst's voice mocked him. "The thing..? What, well...umm.." he fumbled over his words. "Bahahaha! I knew it~" Pearl chimed in, clinging to Amethyst's arm. Greg smirked, "I bet you two did it, too~!" They blushed, looking away from each other, "N-no... you can't prove it!" Rose sat in her room on the biggest pink cloud, thinking about what she had done in the back of that van. She brushed her wet hair out, letting the curls loose and shaking the hot water off them. She let him inside her personal temple, now he was everything. He was her life now, but he is a human... Humans don't live forever... She shook that thought off, no need to be negative, she told herself. She put on an old Jackson 5 teeshirt and her favorite pair of blue jeans. The door to her room opened to Greg, Amethyst, and Pearl watching 'The Breakfast Club'. Greg turned and waved at her. Rose went into the kitchen and started making dinner for Greg, "I forgot humans _need _to eat..." she thought. "I feel like a newly wed, I love it~. Maybe this is what my destiny is." she thought, putting come chicken in the oven for she, the Gems, and Greg. "Whatcha makin' me, wifey?" Amethyst joked. Rose threw a wad of paper at her, "It's for everyone, ya dip!" Rose cuddled up on Greg's lap, smelling his cologne and the wet rain in his hair.

The years passed like watercolors dripping down a wet canvas. Greg and Rose were always together, even on days when Greg went out trying to find work. He was trying to save up for a ring, "I'm gonna give Rose the wedding she deserves." he would recite to himself blissfully. He landed a job at the car wash and had saved up enough for a small wedding for the Gems and all of Greg's friends to come to. "Rose?" he asked, sitting in front the lighthouse with her. She looked at him, smiling, "Yes?" Greg dug into the pocket of his hoodie, "I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you. I can't imagine living even another second without you. I want to share every moment of my life with you, I will take care of you, and give you my full support, no matter what may happen. You are without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me. You enrich my life in ways I could have never imagined before I met you. A life without you would not be complete. I'll catch when you stumble, protect you when you're scared, and hold you when you're feeling down. I'll always give you unconditional love. Will you marry me, Rose Quartz and be my Universe?" Rose blushed and tackled him, "Of course, dummy! Of course I will!" she replied kissing his face.

"Ahh, sheesh Rose, don't you think you're a little too old for him? He's just gonna die anyway." Amethyst teased while she played with her silver hair. Rose glared at her, "Don't say that! I don't think I could live without him..." Amethyst quickly regretted what she said, "Umm hey... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that, Rose. Greg isn't so bad but he's just dangerous for you. We just care, Rose. None of us want you to get hurt." Rose looked at her feet and frowned, "But you're right, Amye... I just love him so much..." Tears streamed down her cheeks, "I wish we could be immortal together..." Garnet sat next to Rose, "Don't cry, Rose. Love lasts a life time." she assured her. _Pat pat pat._ The screen door shook and Greg said, "Are you ready, Rose? It's about to start..." Rose sniffled, "Of course, I'll be out in 5 minutes." she called back. Pearl came in with the dress and helped Rose into it. It was a long, white, strapless tulle ball gown that stopped just above her ankles. "Snow" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers played outside, Greg must've bribed the DJ, Rose thought. She giggled and hugged her Gem-sisters. "Thank you, all of you. For supporting me... I love all of you." Rose looked at herself in the mirror before she went outside. She'd never seen herself glow like that in all of her existence and she liked it. Pearl opened the door for her and whispered "Good luck." Everyone of her friends she had made in town, even Mr. Smiley and Mr. Fryman were there, obviously for Greg. Rose blushed, she didn't realize how many friends she made, but seeing them all there for her on her special day made her feel at peace. The music changed to a soft lullaby and she walked down the aisle with Garnet giving her away. She wanted it to feel as traditional as possible so when Garnet volunteered to give her away, she couldn't reject her. She met Greg at the end of the aisle and he cried and mouthed "You're so beautiful" at her. The pastor cleared his throat and began "Do you take Rose Quartz as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" he looked at Greg. Greg looked like he swallowed a rock, "I do.." he eventually choked out causing their friends and family to laugh. Rose smiled brightly at him and the pastor turned to her, "Do you take Greg Universe as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Rose grinned, "Of course I do, duh!" the audience and Greg burst into laughter. "Then you may now kiss your lovely bride and become Mr. and Mrs. Greg Universe." the pastor said, bowing his head at the newly weds. They shared a loving kiss and held each other as their friends and family cheered for them. Greg grabbed his keys and pulled up in his van with cans of Manzanita Sol tied to the back with the words "Just Married!" painted on the back. "You're so cheesy, man, I shoulda brought my crackers!" Rose said, tossing her bouquet of pink roses and violets back into the crowd. Greg opened the door, "Your limousine awaits, m'lady." She hopped into the side and waved goodbye to her friends. The couple drove off toward the sunset.


	2. Sex Scene Revised

They walked together to his van. Greg hopped into the back of it, there was a lot of room surprisingly. He patted the floor next to him. Rose sat next to him, pulling the doors shut behind her. She straddled him, kissing him with great intensity. His hands ran up her thighs and into her dress. Rose's body tensed up and her Gem started to dimly glow. He pulled his shirt off and threw it into the front seat. Rose felt like she was on fire all over her body, the only light in the van was from her gem, which was making her clothes dissipate. "You're so different, Rose Quartz..." Greg said, holding her naked form in his hands. Rose started to feel dizzy as Greg pulled off his jeans. "I guess that if I'm gonna do this, I just better grin and bear it..." she though. She looked into his eyes as he slowly entered her body.

"Ouch, hey, man! That hurts..." Rose said, lightly punching him in the chest. "It's supposed to hurt, goof. That's kinda the point." he said, looking at her angry face. "Rose, you look so beautiful naked." Greg said, brushing her hair behind her shoulder. Rose blushed, the piercing pain growing weaker. Her angry face faded into a seductive look. "Better now...?" Greg asked, cautiously. "Much..." she whispered. "Take as much time as you need, okay?" he laid back and exhaled deeply, closing his eyes. "What are you doing?" Rose asked. "Enjoying myself." he said, winking at her. She pressed down onto his body and laced her fingers into his hair. Rose tossed her head back in pleasure as she relaxed her whole body, letting it take in every feeling. "I-I...I love you." Rose said, leaning forward and kissing him. She grinded slowly on him, listening to the sounds of his breathing and taking in the smell of their sweat mixed together.

Every thrust was met with a soft moan from Rose. She could feel the muscles on his legs tensing up and then relaxing when she touched his chest. "I love you." he whispered pulling her hips down on his. "I need you..." he said, "please..." Rose pulled Greg up toward her. They shared a passionate kiss. She held him in her arms, their bodies wrapped around one another. Greg looked into her bright eyes and kissed her neck. "Greg..." she sighed, thrusting deeply onto him. He joined her and sighed shakily. An odd feeling was welling up inside Rose, "I need you..." she moaned, burying her head in his neck and digging her nails into his back. Their bodies rubbed against each other but they didn't feel close enough. "Rose... I love you..." Greg said, kissing her head and gripping onto her shoulders.

Greg moaned loudly in her ear, "I'm coming..." Rose's whole body felt like it was on fire and being electrocuted at the same time. The heat coming from their bodies was so intense Rose thought they would burst into flame any minute. Just as she felt like she would be burned to death, Greg's soft lips trailed up her neck and met with hers in a messy, loving kiss. She mewed into his chest, her whole body ferociously pulsating and then fading into numbness. Greg moaned and relaxed his arms and legs. The back of the van felt like it was 100 degrees, yet she felt so comfortable being wrapped in his arms. He kissed her on the forehead, "See? It wasn't so bad." he comforted her.


End file.
